


A Surprise Date

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas surprises Dean with a date in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Date

            Things had been calm lately; a little too calm for Dean, at least. He hadn’t been on a challenging hunt in months and he was starting to get a little restless. He knew he shouldn’t complain, but vengeful spirits were a hat trick and he wanted a fight.

            Despite that, he had to admit that he was enjoying the calm routine of the bunker. He’d come home from a supply run or a hunt with a six pack and a large pizza with everything on it. Sam would grab a slice or two and maybe a brew if he was in the mood and retreat to the library, and Dean would watch a movie with Cas.

            Tonight, however, Sam had faked a date so Dean came home alone with the pizza and beer, which he almost dropped when he saw the candles, flowers, and god damn tablecloth set on the table. Cas was staring at him from across the room.

            “Jesus, Cas, what the hell is this?”

            “Well, I was hoping it could be our first date, but it could also just be dinner as usual.”

            “Let me put this away and we’ll talk about this,” Cas couldn’t help a small smile because it wasn’t a “no.”

            Dean took his time putting the pizza and beer in the fridge. In fact, he stood staring blankly into it for a solid two minutes.

            “Is everything okay?” The deep voice was close and Dean jumped. Cas hadn’t been able to sneak up on him since he fell. Dean closed the fridge door.

            “No, but just give it a second.” Dean took a few deep breaths with his head against the fridge before looking at Cas. “Don’t you think a first date is a bit…normal for us? I feel like our relationship is a little more complicated than that.”

            “I think you deserve a little normal, Dean,” Cas said, taking his hand. They walked together to the table. Cas pulled out a chair for Dean.

            “And they say chivalry is dead,” Dean quipped.

            Cas took his own seat and gestured toward their plates. “Dig in.” Dean finally looked at the food in front of him. Cas had made chicken nuggets. There were tater tots as well but Cas had smothered them in so much ketchup they were barely recognizable. “um…it looks good, Cas, but in the future, you may want to let others determine the type and amount of their condiments.”

            “Noted,” Cas said, forking some of the red-ish mush into his mouth. As Dean was starting in on his meal, the smoke alarm went off. “The pie!” Cas screamed, jumping from his seat and running to the kitchen. Dean followed at a more reasonable pace, and by the time he arrived, Cas was staring down at the charred remains of an apple pie that was sitting on the stove.

            Dean noticed the tears dripping from his chin. “Don’t cry, Cas,” he said, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder. Cas flung himself into Dean’s arms and Dean just held him for a few moments.

            “I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Cas said.

            “It’s not over yet, Cas. Besides I like a little excitement in a date.” The smoke alarms had stopped by then and Dean was able to speak at a normal volume again. “Why don’t we just go eat that pizza on the couch and watch a movie?”

            “Can we watch Star Wars?”

            “Of course we can,” Dean got the pizza and two brews from the fridge. He didn’t bother heating the pizza up since he liked it cold. Cas was waiting for him on the couch with the menu up on the DVD. He handed him a beer and set the pizza on the coffee table. “Episode Four, good choice.”

            “It’s my favorite,” Cas said, taking a sip of his beer. Dean took a seat a little closer to Cas than he normally sat and Cas tried to be inconspicuous about sliding a little closer yet, but Dean noticed and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Dean started the movie and they each grabbed a slice of pizza and settled in.

            Pretty soon, the pizza was gone, the empty bottles sat forgotten on the coffee table, and Dean was holding Cas’s hand. If you asked Dean, he would say that Cas grabbed his hand, but in reality they both slowly moved their hands into the empty space between them and when they touched, they clasped onto each other like they were afraid to let go.

            When the movie ended, Cas offered to take care of the mess. As they stood up, Dean whispered into Cas’s ear that he would meet him in his room, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and dropped his hand.

            When Cas knocked on Dean’s door, he was feeling nervous. “Come in,” Dean beckoned. Cas opened the door and he was shocked by what he saw. The lights were soft and Dean was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. Cas had to resist the urge to run his hands over the expanse of Dean’s chest. Dean walked toward him, closed and locked the door before drawing Cas into his body and kissing him slowly and sweetly.

            Cas didn’t do much at first, but when it finally clicked that Dean wanted this, wanted _him_ , he responded enthusiastically. As the kiss deepened, Cas turned them around and pinned Dean to the door, grinding against him while Dean’s hands tangled in his hair. He felt himself get hard and his hands couldn’t touch enough of Dean’s hot skin. Dean’s own erection was growing almost painful as he tried to get through the layers of clothing to get at Cas’s skin.

            Cas pulled away just long enough to remove the clothing off his upper body and Dean almost groaned at the loss of contact. When Cas pressed his bare chest against Dean’s, both men sighed. Dean hitched his leg around Cas’s as Cas nibbled and sucked at Dean’s neck. Cas took advantage of the angle and ground into Dean’s hips in slow circles. Dean moaned and clutched at Cas’s back. Cas managed to get both pairs of pants and his own underwear down and then realized that Dean was not wearing any.

            Cas lifted Dean up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently and his actions turned soft and slow and sweet. He planted wet, open-mouthed kisses slowly across Dean’s collar bone, down his chest and abdomen. Cas traced the V of Dean’s hips with his tongue, causing Dean to writhe as the hot breath teased his cock. “Please,” he begged, and Cas couldn’t remember ever hearing a sweeter word.

            Dean almost screamed in pleasure as Cas dragged his tongue along his length. And then Cas took him into his mouth and Dean couldn’t hold back a strangled “fuck.” Cas hummed around his cock before releasing it and moving his attention to his balls. He sucked at them, rolling them with his tongue and Dean wondered for a moment how he knew exactly how to make Dean float with pleasure.

            Cas lifted Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and suddenly Cas’s tongue was circling his hole. Dean moaned loudly and bucked up to get closer to Cas’s teasing mouth. Cas slid his tongue into Dean and Dean whimpered slightly. “Do you like that?” Cas asked.

            “So freaking much!” Dean said and then Cas was off the bed. “What are you doing, Cas?”

            “We need lube,” Cas said in a voice that sounded much too unaffected for Dean’s liking.

            “There’s some in my top drawer.”

            Cas came back with the bottle and said, “this will be more comfortable if you’re on your hands and knees.” Dean complied because Cas hadn’t been wrong so far. “You are so beautiful,” Cas said, slowly running a hand down his side and cupping a butt cheek. Cas used that hand to spread Dean open while he applied some lube to Dean’s hole in smooth circular motions that had Dean squirming for more. “Patience, Dean,” Cas cooed, “we don’t want to rush this.”

            Dean made a conscious effort to stay still while Cas slowly slid a finger into him. Dean groaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain that shot through him. Cas slid in and out and crooked his finger just right, causing Dean to let out a long moan that shot straight to Cas’s cock.

            Cas added more fingers and Dean became loose and pliant. As he was stretched around 4 fingers, he began to beg. “Please, Cas, I need you.” Cas took a moment to turn Dean onto his back and apply lube to his own throbbing cock. He took Dean’s hand, leading it to his erection. When his fingers curled around it, Cas felt like he could fly again. Dean led Cas’s cock to his hole and stared into those beautiful blue eyes as they became one.

            They were still for a few moments, adjusting to these sensations that were so new to both of them. Dean bucked his hips up and Cas took the cue and began slowly rocking his hips back and forth until Dean was begging for more.

            Cas once again placed Dean’s legs on his shoulders and drove into him. They lost themselves in the passion and soon they were coming together.

            As they lay in the afterglow, Cas’s head on Dean’s chest, Dean said, “As far as first dates go, Cas, this one was pretty great.”

            “I’m glad,” Cas said with a yawn. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, neither one caring that they were both still naked or that there was a distinct possibility that Sam would see Cas leaving Dean’s room in the morning.


End file.
